Paris Part 2
Part two of this five arc storyline has the group going around Paris and having the time of their life. In this episode, Dylan also reveals that he had a lot of anger towards his late mother, Shelby, over her absolute conniving with him and his life. Scene One Outside of Sacre Coeur (Sacred Heart) Parish on top of one of the highest hills in Paris. The group had just finished a tour of the place. While the kids were watched at the hotel the night previously, the adults had a wonderful time in Pigale, although both Dylan and Sheila had no clue of what to make of it. Courtney Sue is looking awestruck at the large church. Catherine is busily writing in her journal her impressions. Derek is thunderstruck at how large the building is, that anyone could even build something that large. Ashley isn't impressed, but then again, she was intent on the more minute details. Sam is impressed with the beauty of the grounds. CATHERINE: Wow, Mom, I have some good impressions of this place. Good thing I brought my journal. SAM: I liked the grounds. They did a good job. COURTNEY SUE: How could a building be so HUGE?! DEREK: I couldn't see the top, I almost fell over. ASHLEY: I know, right, Derek? I loved all the minute little details of the artwork. DYLAN: This is one of the larger churches here in Paris. Even more so than Notre Dame, although it is more famous. DEREK (confused): Isn't Notre Dame in Indiana? SAM (looping his arm around his cousin): Uh, kiddo, Uncle Dylan was saying Notre Dame, the Cathedral in the middle of the river. DEREK (grinning shyly): Sorry. ASHLEY (smiling affectionately at her brother): It's all right, Derek. Did you like Notre Dame? DEREK: I loved seeing the bells, but where was the hunchback they keep talking about? SHEILA: That was just a story, sweetheart. Your daddy and I studied it when we were in School. DEREK (thunderstruck): You and Daddy went to school together? SHEILA: Yes, we did. Your daddy and I are about the same age. ASHLEY: Are you twins, like Derek and I are? DYLAN: Kind of, honey. Your Aunt Sheila and I were born on the same day. Although we were born in different hospitals, we were born at about the same time. SHEILA: Your daddy and I grew up together. We had our meals together, we had our bottles at the same time, we took our naps together, we were always together. Basically, your grandpa Mike and your Aunt Michelle were fraternal twins; while your daddy and I are kind of twins, and the way that Derek and Catherine bond. CATHERINE: That's right, Mommy. Derek has two different bonds. The bond he has with Ashley, and the cousin bond he and I have. Right? SHEILA: That's right, dear. It's interesting how that happens. ALLEN: And I am glad things happened the way it did. CATHERINE: Why do you say that, Daddy? ALLEN: Because Daddy doesn't have a brother. Aunt Catherine, your namesake, was my only sibling. When Daddy married Mommy, Dylan became my brother in-law, sort of. ASHLEY: But Daddy and Aunt Sheila are cousins. ALLEN: True, Ashley, but I bonded with him, as we were the brothers that neither of us had. ASHLEY: Daddy has brothers now too. ADAM: That is true, but they were adopted into the family, honey. Uncle Eric is Daddy Dylan's stepbrother; and Uncle Barry was adopted too. DEREK (shyly): How'd you and Uncle Barry meet, Daddy? DYLAN: Your Uncle Barry and I were best friends growing up, champ. We met in a pre-k class when we were very little, actually when we were the same age you and Ashley are now. We would have gone to school together, but your grandmother, Shelby, made certain that would not happen. (This is the first time we sense that Dylan was angry with and resented his birth mother's decision over where he went to school.) DEREK: Awww, Daddy. DYLAN: I was a little boy, like you are now, Derek, and I had no choice in the matter. But it all worked out well in the end. I was with family, and I got to see Barry quite often at his school. And he came to see me at my school too. ASHLEY: Were you ever angry about it, Daddy? I would have been angry with it too. DYLAN: Yes, I was, sweetie. I was very angry about it for quite a long time. I would be lying if I said I wasn't. In a lot of ways, I still am, even after Mom died. But that was your Grandmother Shelby for you. She meant well, but she always did things like that, never mind who got hurt. SHEILA: Aunt Shelby always wanted him around her, I have never understood that, but then again, I never understood her all that much. Your Uncle Joe, my daddy, was no better. ASHLEY: Who was he? SHEILA: Someone who was not a nice person. Your Aunt Michelle, my mommy, ended their marriage. CATHERINE: Why? SHEILA: Because your Grampy Joe cheated on her. (The kids are quiet. Sam hugs Lollie) COURTNEY SUE: Wow. Sounds like you and Unca Dylan had a lot of bad things happen. DYLAN: Yeah, we did, sweetie, but we rebounded and landed stronger than ever. (shakes off the sadness) Now, everyone, want to eat? EVERYONE: Let's go. (They all adjourn to a French restaurant near Montmartre. They had a good time. Adam had never eaten at a French restaurant. And the experience was enjoyable.) Scene Two Three hours later. The group is all set to go on the next leg of their adventure. They are headed to Rome. Everyone has their passports. They all go on the plane. COURTNEY SUE: Now, Rome! SAM: Yeah, will there be Pizza? CATHERINE: I am sure of that. ASHLEY: And Pasketti! DEREK: Yeah, I can't wait! (The adults are watching the kids, and they are amazed at how they are talking about their next leg of their journey.) SHEILA: Wow! I never knew you were that mad at your mom, Dyl. DYLAN: Nobody did, Cousin mine. It's like Dr. Henderson said at the time, I really internalized too much anger, mainly at her for her doing what she did. SHEILA: I know, honey. I could tell you were mad at your mom. Mom always said that she and Aunt Shelby weren't always that close. DYLAN: Like your dad, my mom couldn't stand Dad and Aunt Michelle's closeness. SHEILA: Sometimes, I think they should have been married. Your mom and my dad. DYLAN: Then where would we be? SHEILA (grinning): Exactly. (She hugs Dylan) ALLEN: Not that it matters now, but whose idea was it that you were to go to Choate? DYLAN: Actually it was Grandma and Grandpa Harper's idea. Grandpa Harper was on the board of Choate; and Grandmother was always involved with some of the alumni activities. They went there, she at Rosemary Hall; and Grandpa at Choate. They met there. Grandmother Whitehead was also in approval of it, Grandfather Whitehead was already gone by that time. Dad was absolutely enthused by the prospect. He was so excited for me that he actually had my clothes ready to go. But Mom would have her way, she always got her way. Aunt Maureen had always had issues with Mom's high-handedness. Especially with me. Mom Wendy is not like that, thank heavens. SHEILA: It's all good, honey. Wendy is an awesome woman. DYLAN: That she is. (The group gets prepared for their next leg of their European adventure. The scene fades) Category:Episodes